


FEED ME&KILL ME

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH





	FEED ME&KILL ME

#1  
防护墙还很坚固。  
控制系统这么告诉我。

防护墙就快被突破了。  
惊恐的人们说。

我位于一栋被命名为“乐园”的大楼上，第十二层，这是一个刚好的位置，看不见纵情声色，也听不到惨叫哀嚎，透明的落地玻璃窗让我得以窥见晴朗夜空中遍布的星辰，还有围墙之外荒芜一片的死亡之地，但现在显然不是可以悠闲喝着咖啡欣赏夜景的时候，我有责任去解决某些没人在乎的麻烦。

监控系统仍旧在运作，它将某些意外情况送达了我面前：一只本应该烂在了冰层之中，只存在于教科书上的猛犸象正在冲击城墙，看样子没有理智，没有目的，也没有生命，它的一半头盖骨大概遗失在了世界上的某个角落里，血肉取代那些厚重的毛覆盖体表，像是岩浆一样涌流蠕动着，偶尔能看见其中的弧形巨骨。

从它口中伸出的牙齿——我大概还能称那玩意儿为牙齿，断掉了一大半，但仍旧有骇人的长度，上面挂满了未知组成的碎屑，动物的骨肉粘合物，还有已经枯萎的大片状叶子。按照城墙的坚固程度，就算真的让它这么撞到启示录中世界末日来临的日子，也没有什么问题，但我不想因为像这样的小细节而被问责，鬼知道副会长会不会借机让她自己多一个“宠物”。

物理打击是无效的，我已经派人去试过了。猛犸象在猛烈的火力下毫发无伤，而我的人也平安回到了大楼内，除了一些子弹之外，没有任何损失。忽略地面上那些被炸出来的坑，好像什么都没有发生过。至于魔法——仅存的两位女巫被禁锢在了“乐园”的“象牙塔”内，我没有足够的权限去支配她们的自由，或者是要求她们为这个地方做出任何“贡献”。

谁能释放笼子里的断翼之鸟呢？万能的造物主从来不会给予任何人拯救的机会。

“博士，你刚才的行动已经违反了《反科技武装过度使用》条例当中的第227条，我有权提出抗议并且向会长申请罢免你的职位，取消你和你宠物的特权！”

实验室里本应该只有冰冷精确的器械运转音，但却有人一直在我耳边，像一只打不死的秋蚊子一样不停地嗡嗡叫，这让我不得不停下思考，转过头去看着他，然后直截了当地打断了他的喋喋不休：“如果我想不到解决这只猛犸象的方法，我就会把从5分37秒前到现在都在我耳边废话的家伙，丢去当诱饵。”

我从未觉得一个人的表情变化会这么精彩，他原本高高扬起的眉毛霎时间搭拢了下去，微张的鼻翼翁动着，脸上有汗水滑落，整个人看上去就像是在流口水，而且认为自己要挨打了的哈巴狗，那张好像永远都不会安静下来的嘴闭上了，唾液不再四处飞溅。

这让我的心情变得比之前好多了，听着控制系统报告的各种情况，我为自己点了一根烟，接着说了下去：“直升机会用绳子吊着他，引诱猛犸象到我指定的范围内，然后把他丢在空地里，就算摔下来那一刻没有死，他也会在十秒之内被踩得稀巴烂。”

或许一开始只是断裂的骨头插进了心脏或者肺里，这都无所谓，因为很快，所有的脏器就会在庞大的重压下炸开，和血液、没有消化完的食物，还有粪便混合在一起，就像那些该死的骗子拿出来在黑市上出售的“包治百病”，能把任何一个嗅到这股气味的普通人臭死。

然后，早已埋藏在那里的炸弹就会按时引爆，把那头失去了半个头盖骨的、早该沉入岩浆死去的生化猛犸象炸成看不出原样的死肉，和他混杂在一起。

当我们都烂在了一起，谁还能分得清谁是谁呢？

我没有机会说完这些，因为他已经乖乖的、就像一只受惊的动物一样回到自己的岗位上去了，我用我灵光一闪换来了可能是未来几天内都会保持好的安静。

接下来我将要面临的问题，就是找到一个合适的，又不需要牺牲谁的诱饵。

“仁慈过头了，博士，就算是一直爱着你们人类的造物主，这个时候也该生气了。”控制系统冰冷的声音在我耳边响起，听上去好像还有些不满：“莱尔这只该死的哈巴狗把口水搞得到处都是，为什么你不把他丢去底层喂那些乌鸦？”

“乌鸦可是很挑食的。”我一边观察着不同种类的人造肉一边回答，“你比我更清楚这一点。”

“你应该把目标缩小到冰河时期的生物上，它们的吸引力相比于其他的会高出5-10个百分点……但是！他至今已经挑衅并且试图激怒你167次了，从侮辱你的穿着打扮到挑剔你的每一个决策，再到威胁要去找会长打小报告，我他妈给自己换个皮肤他都要说你审美有问题！”

我大概能够看得到一只因为愤怒而扭曲得就像被激怒到极点的豪猪，如果忽略那些骇人的刺，大概看上去会可爱一些。对于记仇这回事，我的记忆力丝毫不输给控制系统的数据库，但我总不可能因为一个人的愚蠢就把他给当成死鱼一样剁了，只要不影响重要的事情，他活着就必定有其价值，比如污染一下净化过度的室内空气，以免我们的免疫系统放松警惕。

“我们可以以后再来讨论这些问题，卡伦，先帮我确定最佳的诱导路线，虽然这种时候有人在外面乱晃的几率无限趋近于0，但我们最好做好风险预防工作。”我为控制系统保留了只要进入工作就会失去情感的设定，当它的行为模式彻底变回冷冰冰的人造物状态时，对谁都有好处。

“路线确认完成，生物热量扫描完毕，炸弹埋设小组已成功回归‘乐园’，诱饵成功出库，诱导小组准备完毕，最佳的行动时间为下一次沙漠风暴过去之后，所需等待时间：12分钟27秒，成功几率90.12%。”

快要把身上的刺当火箭一样发射出去的豪猪变回了冷漠的机器，我因为噪音而抽痛的大脑得到了短暂的休息。将失去了温度的咖啡倒掉，我抽出口袋里已经空了的烟盒，捏扁了之后扔进垃圾桶里。

“等待时间结束之后再进行一次确认，确保不会出现意外之后让他们立刻开始行动。”  
“明白。”

#2  
站在我的位置上远远望去，如今那片被称作是死亡之地的沙漠，曾经是一座繁华至极的城邦，它的名字并不是索多玛或者是蛾摩拉，但在毁灭的那一天，的确有硫磺与火从天上降临，它们屠灭生灵，击垮城墙，几乎在顷刻间就将那一时极负盛名的狂热之城毁灭殆尽。

信徒说是因为城主亵渎了造物主的神像，并烧死了他的神侍，所以招来天罚。  
无神论者则坚持自己的看法，说那只是环境遭到破坏之后报复给人类的天灾。

彼时，熊熊火焰在每个人眼中燃烧，使人忆起无法回避也无法淡去的痛苦，以至于无法遏制地心神战栗。可我却看到了自己，还有即将到来的、无法避免的灭亡命运。阿玛图斯当时站在我身边，表情被火光打得忽明忽暗。他转头看向我，好像不在乎究竟是什么在死去，抑或狂信者是否在狂欢。

“你信仰上帝吗？”他问。  
“我只是无法否认他的存在。”我看着他的眼睛，轻轻地、犹疑地回答，丝毫不敢确定自己的声音里是否有虔诚，或者是别的什么。  
“或许我也是。”  
当阿玛图斯说完，一切归于了平静，只有茫茫大雾一样浓稠的烟缓缓飘起、飞散、笼罩，好像永远都不会淡去。

我用手抚上他的侧脸，穿过雪色般的白头发，亲吻他唇角伤口的时候，轻轻摩挲他的尖耳朵。他的手臂上还缠着绷带，藏着恐怖的伤疤，但他抬起了手，环住我的腰，贴附我的肩膀，让心跳以最有力的方式传达。  
我们温暖着彼此的体温。

就让灾难降临吧，如果可以死在他清澈如湖水般的眸子里，我甘愿受罚。

#3  
倒计时很快就结束了，环伺周围的风暴迅速退去，头也不回地涌进了沙漠的最深处，但猛犸象依旧撞着它面前的那堵墙，没有任何要放弃的苗头。  
卡伦按照我的要求再次对诱引路线进行了检查，以确认不会发生意外状况。热量成像仪上面并没有任何活着的生物在附近活动的迹象，我安了心，放下手中再次被灌满了热咖啡的杯子，有些厌倦地皱了皱眉头，哑着嗓子开口：“卡伦，可以开始了。”

“指令已经下达，诱导小组出发。”

猛犸顺利地被导向了我设计好的路线上，它追着诱饵，以让人难以置信的速度飞奔着，每一步都激起沙尘，震颤大地，并且抖落身上岩浆状流动的血肉。乐观一点想，这东西可能会在到达终点之前，就烂在路上。

但现实有时候不光会将你绊倒，甚至还会在你背上补一刀。

就在诱饵作战的途中，猛犸明明已经跑完了接近一半的路程，成功看似近在眼前，可它被导向的方位上却恰好经过了一个路人。没有人注意到，不管是我，还是那些正在进行任务的小组成员。

当卡伦把画面转到我面前的时候，一切都迟了，凄惨的悲鸣响彻夜空，巨大而暴力的象腿碾碎了渺小的人类。大脑还没有给出指令，我的身体就已经动了起来，当我意识到眼前景象的变化时，我已经冲出了实验室，越过那道坚不可摧的围墙。

夜风冰冷，就算风暴已经过去，它吹过来的时候却还是几乎将我撕裂。漫天的星辰闪烁着，冷漠地垂眼注视着我，还有那个本应该已经死去的人。浑身是血的男人胸腔已经被踩成了凹陷状，暴突的眼珠周围溢出血水，流了满脸，可他却扯起了嘴角，笑着朝我挥手，把血渍通通都溅在了我的脸上。  
烂在地上的肉糜裹着碎裂的骨头蠕动着，好像在叫我的名字。

血液湿润着沙尘和空气，厚重得就像云一样笼罩在我站着的这小片地方，扭曲破烂的尸体倒在血泊中。在黑暗中浓稠流动着的液体慢慢地蜿蜒出来，漫过泥土与细小的石子碎屑。晦暗的光线精疲力竭地穿过无垠黑夜，半死不活地洒下来，闪烁着污秽色彩。

地面震动的感觉渐渐远去，我站在原地，看着男人无法闭合的双眼，呼吸着尘土与荒漠的病症。当爆炸声从很远的地方传来时，我拿出随身带着的通讯器，蹲下身去捞了一把大概是内脏和骨肉的混合物。脸上干涸的血迹证明不了什么，但当我用手彻底和这坨肉进行亲密接触之后， 一丝温度都没有的黏腻触感应证了我的想法。

“博士，任务已经完成，任务对象的尸体残块收集完毕，诱导小组已回到乐园待命。”  
卡伦标志性的机械声线从通讯器中传了出来，冷色调的光随之刺进了我的半边脸。空气里漂浮的血腥气甜味浓重，就像是打翻了糖浆。将手抽出来，我在确保身上的衣服不会沾到什么的情况下，才慢悠悠地回复它：“卡伦，我需要两个人来帮我收集样本，越快越好，我希望他到解剖台上的时候还是新鲜的。”  
“明白。”

#4  
我拖着一只沾满了肉块和血的手回到了乐园，与之相比，我脸上那些可有可而无的溅射状血渍已经只能算是最含蓄优雅的装饰品了。当我用这样的形象穿过垃圾场一样的下层时，往日还会鬼鬼祟祟地蹭上来的人都乖乖藏在了阴暗的角落里，瞪着惊恐又恶意的双眼，好像是想把我撕烂了吃掉，却又怕先被我吃了。

空气里的味道复杂到在几秒内就麻痹了我的嗅觉，我加快脚步，在卡伦告诉我样本已经被成功回收的时候，成功穿过最内侧的围墙，踏上了电梯。

轻车熟路地避开下来找乐子的副会长，以及她那潜在的情人们，我回到了实验室。脱离了工作状态的卡伦和莱尔又一次吵了起来，各种带着下三路的阴阳怪气的对骂声在老远的地方都听得到，这种和一日三餐一样定时定点还他妈雷打不动的事情就像仪式一样，每天都会发生，但我今天的耐心已经耗尽了，更大的麻烦在等着我去处理，我没有闲心去看戏。

快步走到莱尔身边，我打赌我现在看上去就像一只回到巢穴里看到自己的蛋被吃了的暴怒的龙，不然他那张就像是要死了一样一阵青一阵白的脸根本无从解释。我慢慢地把沾满了血的手抬起来，刻意地贴着他的脸晃了晃：“两个选择。一，立马闭嘴，并且滚出我的实验室，二，不走，我会让你加入解剖台上那个家伙。”  
我的声音十分嘶哑，就好像嗓子里还含着刚才风暴带来的砂砾：“我相信刚刚宰杀的猪绝对会比死了半个小时的人造人还要新鲜。”

他张了张嘴巴，原本因为争吵而涨红得就像猪肝一样的脸迅速发白，就像是被我按在漂白剂里来回涮了几百次一样。

“5、4……”

一阵风从我耳旁掠过，随后传来实验室的门打开又关上的声音。

“321。”

世界安静了。

“卡伦，运行扫描装置。”  
“好的，博士。”

把沾满了灰尘的外套脱下来，我用净化仪处理了手上和脸上那些恶心的血渍和烂肉块，空气里似有若无的腥甜终于彻底消失。根本不需要进行冷却的尸体躺在解剖台上，但是，就连“尸体”这个词都不太恰当，这东西应该被分别称为一颗大脑，还有四条躯干，因为用于衔接的那部分已经碎得不成样子了。

今天的烂事一件接一件，占据了我太多的时间。换作平常，这个时候我应该已经回到了自己的房间里，运气好的话还能和阿玛图斯一起喝点酒找找乐子，他喝醉的时候耳朵尖会红，精灵独有的纹身还会隐隐约约开始发光。

……该死的。

“扫描完毕。”卡伦的声音响起，打断了我所有的思绪：“目标确定为接受过转化实验的人类，来源为古生物探究协会，该协会曾将此项实验公布于众，并宣称可以让人类进化成为更加完美的物种。”

听完，我点点头，叹了口气：“我在等你说‘但是’。”

“但是，被扫描目标在当前阶段并未出现任何‘进化’的征兆，而是变成了更像是人造人的状态。”卡伦应该还没说完，我看了一眼解剖台，开口说话的时候声音和冰冷的机械音重叠：“不如说，这家伙就是人造人。”

我靠在实验室的墙面上，看上去僵硬得就像个拆了布的木乃伊。这件事只要写成完整的报告递交上去就可以了，会长到时候应该会把这些事情告诉联盟的领导者，并且和古生物探究协会进行交涉，这些事可不在我的职责范围内。

“卡伦，生成详细的报告提交上去，还有，如果副会长再来要什么用眼珠子做成的项链，就直接用现成的素材做出来送给她。”  
“明白。”

#5  
实验室在绝大部分时候都是保持着安静的，冷冰冰的机器维持着运转，不知时日。窗外被漫天的黄沙笼罩着，我懒得打开那些自欺欺人的虚拟景观，一切都让人疲倦。从我报告提交的那一刻开始到现在，已经过去了24小时，如果走运的话，我说如果。

“博士，收到了报告的回复。”卡伦那没有感情的声音打破了我刚冒了点头的侥幸，残酷地提醒我，我的担忧成真了。

“具体内容是什么？”我忍不住叹了一口气，“我希望会长不要对人造人的肉感兴趣。”虽然语气听上去是在开玩笑，可我心里却有一种不好的预感。  
“在我们的报告提交上去的同时，会长收到了不明人士的相关情报提交要求。”卡伦的语气又开始变得‘人性化’了，好像下一秒就会破口大骂：“而且他居然说是我们的诱导计划出了差错才会变成这样，所以要你去见那个不知道从哪里来的鼻子灵得要死的野狗。”

看样子我跟运气这两个字一点都不沾边。

“他就不怀疑这是个圈套？”我忍不住打断了卡伦，抱着怀疑的态度回了一句话：“还是他就是要看我出糗或者干脆送我去死？”  
“所以他后面又说是对方指名点姓要见你。”它回答，“或许我们一直搞错这栋楼的名字了，它不该叫乐园，应该叫24小时开放的下三滥流浪狗鼻涕酒馆，还附带廉价特殊服务。”  
“哈，33楼的仿生妓女一晚收费500，不知道我在这位‘不明人士’眼里值多少钱。”开口讽刺了一句，我禁不住有点烦躁，却又感觉果然如此。

“博士……”  
卡伦似乎还想说点什么，但是不管他想分析什么最优方案还是开口骂人，我都已经不想听了：“他要我什么时候去。”  
“就在今天晚上，21点，33层，根据上面的说法，只要你去了，就知道更具体的见面地点了。”

我有了自己的想法，一个简单的计划也在脑海里成了型。接起手边阿玛图斯发过来的通讯，我看着正在等待我答复的卡伦，慢慢开口：“那就让我们看看，他有没有那个能力付我的价钱。”

卡伦不再多说什么。

“什么价钱？”阿玛图斯平稳低沉的声音很快从通讯器那头传过来，舒缓和关切恰到好处地抚平了我的脾气。  
“我今夜所有权的价钱。怎么样先生，你有购买的意愿吗？”  
我原本就打算今天晚上和阿玛图斯待在一起的，他正在赶过来找我的路上，只可惜我们的计划赶不上变化，但这也不妨碍我和他开个玩笑。

“我出其他所有竞标者的头颅，而且我会保证他们的颈部切面全都是平滑的。”传到耳朵里的声音没有丝毫笑意，那个语气让我相信，只要他确认了目标，就一定会让这句话成真，但他其实根本没有什么竞争对手，我的随口胡诌可不会成真。  
“好，我是你的了。”  
“你一直是。”

#6  
20:40  
就算是在这种过一天少一天的地方，金钱和欲望也永远不会陷入沉睡。风暴散去，泥沙尘土很快就消失得无影无踪，夜空晴朗，月亮圆而亮地悬挂着，像是贵妇脖子上熠熠生辉的宝石。“乌鸦”们隐匿到了绝对的黑暗中，分食腐烂尸体的同时转动着夜色的眼瞳，时刻注视着一切。而那些不管在这之前身份如何，但此刻都该被称为嫖客的人全都向33层涌去。

乐园只会在后半夜到黎明将至的那段时间是相对安静的，夜幕拉开时，它醉醺醺又喜欢胡言乱语的那一面就会暴露出来，像极了视线迷迷糊糊眼睛却在发亮的醉鬼。

为了避免遇到不该遇见的人，我和阿玛图斯选择了自动扶梯，12层到33层，从迈出第一步开始，这场漫长的战斗就已经打响。  
商品货物琳琅满目，向上的心永不止步。

第33层是歌舞伎装潢的情色酒吧，也是整栋楼各个种族最混杂的地方，除了要提供维修和技术支持的时候，我来这里的次数屈指可数，而看阿玛图斯那有点不自在的样子，似乎也不是会经常光顾的。  
在我们刚踏进这里一步时，裸露着自己仿生胸部的男酒保就端着酒走了过来，表情就像是用数据精确设定过的一样，唇角上扬的弧度恰到好处，没有什么冒犯的意味，却也足够诱人。他顶着阿玛图斯杀气都快溢出来的眼睛，开口问我要混合鸡尾还是纯粹伏特加。

可我根本不会喝酒。

在我还在苦恼要怎么尽快结束当下的困境时，阿玛图斯走到了我前面，我看见他后颈处的血纹开始隐隐发光。他看着酒保的眼睛，吐出的每一个字眼都像是附加了魔法，带有无可比喻无可描述的蛊惑能力：“滚到一边去，你从来没有见过我们。”  
“……是。”  
我从阿玛图斯身后看过去，酒保的眼睛变得黯淡无光，神情也收敛起来，像个没有感情却听话的木偶，虽然动作有些僵硬，但他沉默着，安然无恙地回到了他原先站的位置。

“做得好。”抓住情人的手，我在掌心轻轻滑动当作安抚，这让他周身紧绷僵硬的气场软化了不少，甚至忍不住低下了头，耳朵尖开始泛红。

没有费太大的力气，我们穿过寻欢作乐陷入迷幻的人群，成功抵达了酒吧的最深处。在踏足指定地点的瞬间通讯器响起，对侧的人声音经过加密处理，似乎是为了防止被录音破解。  
我听见他说：“反科技武装过度使用协会有一人必须死，在三天以内。”  
没有多余的下文，随后而来的只有忙音。

感觉胃里一阵翻江倒海，我厌恶地长叹了一声。死？仔细看看现在的状况，这些蠢货居然还能以如此轻佻的态度来提起这种话题。

给了阿玛图斯一个稍安勿躁的眼神，我点亮通讯器，脑子里飞速窜过一大串可能的死亡名单。  
会长建立了乐园，不管这个地方优劣与否，都给了在这里的所有人生存下去的机会，他是一个对所有人都有益的好人。副会长是最尖端科技的研究员，而且智慧和美貌都无人能出其二，她那一大票情人的出身几乎能绘制整个大陆的地图，她的死估计会让那些家伙悲痛欲绝，而往后那些需要她参与的研究也会就此无限期搁置。  
再后面的杂鱼几乎没有被特别提及的资本。

所以其实，是要我去死？  
这么想着，我身边的阿玛图斯拔出了剑。我甚至来不及把手里的东西放回衣兜，身体的行动比大脑得出结论的速度更快，我的皮肤上出现了河流支系状的裂横，锐利的光线随之像利刃一样刺进现实，鲜血从我的眼睛里蔓延出来，可是没有疼痛。

惨叫声在不远处响起。

我撕开了时空的裂口，应召唤而来的利爪碾碎了朝我扑过来的人的身体，而阿玛图斯出鞘的剑也沾了他人的血。失去生命而倒下的尸体没有阻止剩下那些家伙的进攻，原先还沉浸在美色和酒水的楼层顷刻间就变成了一个装满了尸块和烂骨头的战场。

比起那些已经躺下的，站着的我现在恐怕更像是一个死人，大量的血液从我身体上的各处裂口里溅出，几乎淹没我的同时闪烁着古老而邪恶的光芒，它们汇聚在我的掌心和指尖，低鸣咆哮着享用我的献祭，并诱发我体内深埋已久的魔法，毫不留情地击溃所有被我视作敌人的存在。

嘶吼。咆哮。哀鸣。

双目所至尽是鲜血，两耳所闻皆为死亡。  
这是一个屠宰场。

血液里的回响蕴藏着神明的智慧，它让我看见疯狂之下失去理智的人被控制的真相。他们的理智已腐败，大脑也被深渊所侵蚀，血肉业已被尽数污染。

当我终于能吐出嘴里含着的一口血水时，除了我和阿玛图斯，已经没有任何活物了。空气里满溢腐烂腥甜的气味，我和他背靠背站着，浑身都是肮脏的血污和碎烂的肉糜。我吐出一口浊气，理顺有些不畅的呼吸：“看样子我们已经没有多余的选择了。”  
阿玛图斯一脚踢开了趴在他脚边的尸体，回答我：“我们一直都没有。”

我们一前一后走出33层，看着向上的自动扶梯，一起迈出了步子。

#7  
那股该死的血腥味就像是变成了我的尾巴一样，死咬在身后跟了上来，这是我再次使用魔法的副作用，我没有立场去抱怨。在我离开之前，清洁仪器已经开始运作，但33层发生的一切被人察觉只是时间问题。

其他楼层还维持着正常运行，为了避免和其他人相遇引起恐慌，我拿出身份认证卡，和阿玛图斯一起走上了紧急的升降梯，直达乐园的顶层。

这里是整栋大楼的核心地带，除了非常情况，会长以外的其他人绝不能出现在这里。

我的掌心凝聚起颜色肮脏的红黑色能量团，阿玛图斯紧握着他那把已经饮血的剑。我们的步伐急促、迅速，不需要言语和沟通，默契，或者说其他东西都足以让我们明确一个统一的目标。

头顶上是不分昼夜亮着的人造阳光，我呼吸着净化过度的空气，踩着洁白反光的坚硬地板。呼吸灼热，仿佛有火焰从我的胃里倒灌出来。  
当我和阿玛图斯停下脚步站在走廊尽头的房间门口，卡伦的声音在内置的通讯器里响起：  
【正在突破最高系统的防火墙。】  
【已确认房间内部的单个有机体没有任何武装，危险系数较低。】  
【防御系统的攻击性能已经瘫痪。】  
【将在倒计时三秒之后为您开放进入权。】  
【3、2、1。】

目的地的大门应声敞开。

会长泰然自若地坐在一张看似普通而且舒适度也不怎么样的椅子上，表情没有什么波澜，甚至连捏着烟的手都没有多动一下。  
我意识到有些不对，收起了手中攻击的信号，阿玛图斯咬咬牙，虽然心有不忿，却还是乖乖地收起了武器。

“你来了。”会长点了点手，抖落烟灰。我差点听不清他在说什么，那一串窜到耳朵里的声音就像是用干燥的岩石摩擦出来的，原始而粗野，却丝毫不掩其中的威压。可我根本不吃他这一套，点了点头当作礼貌性的回应：“怎么样，要我给你三分钟来编造一个合理的故事吗？”  
“没有时间了。”

这句话的意义模棱两可，我没有接话，而是转头看了阿玛图斯一眼，有些无奈地对他摇了摇头，然后跟着会长走到了窗边。  
方才站定，我就低头看了一眼他那站得笔直的双腿，但是没动任何声色。沉默弥漫开来，他不说话了，静静地看着远处，眉头里藏着似有若无的忧虑，那副模样倒还真的有几分思考的意思。

但我没心情看他演戏。

“让我猜猜，你是不是想说最后的神罚已经近在眼前，而33楼那群发狂的人就是灾难来临的前兆？”他听我说完这句话，面色变得迟疑起来，仿佛真的被我说中了一样，可我没有因为得到了“答案”停下，而是继续开口说道：“但是我想和你讲一个另外的故事。”  
“故事？”  
“在乐园建成一年之后，会长收留了两个死里逃生的女巫，可迫于某些有心人刻意制造出来的流言和压力，他只好将从未开放过的‘象牙塔’打开，作为她们两人的去处。”没有理会他突然变得微妙的目光，我接着说，“那个地方名字叫象牙塔，但其实更像是装修华丽的禁闭室。两个女巫虽然对此心知肚明，却别无选择，因为她们已经无处可去。”

“然后呢。”他背在身后的双手暗自收紧，和我说话的语气也变得危险了起来，刚才泰然自若的模样出现了裂痕。  
“先是安定地过了一段日子，女巫对这种生活并没有什么多余的不满，除了被禁足，其他的一切几乎是在这末日里她们能得到的最好的，干净的水，被净化过的空气，舒适的房间和充足的食物，但是……”  
“呵…”他突然笑了一声，直接转过身来看着我，满脸都是毫不掩饰的嘲讽：“接下来就让我来替你说吧。”他说，“但是后来，她发现这大楼里还有一个拥有魔法的人，而且还是应该被所有巫师、所有种族，甚至是全大陆蔑视的，使用禁术的邪恶巫师。”

“是的。”全然没有被辱骂的自觉，我甚至忍不住笑了出来。而当我再看向会长的时候，只从那张脸上看到了熊熊燃烧的怒火，他好像下一秒就会让它们烧到我身上来，然后把我拖进地狱。

“我能杀了他吗？”  
“暂时不行。”我拦住了被激怒的阿玛图斯，无所谓地摆了摆手：“让他继续说。”  
“那个杂种浑身上下都是肮脏污秽的血腥味，这是蔑视造物主的代价！更是遭到唾弃的证明！”他一拳打在了强化玻璃上，无法遏制地冲着我嘶吼：“为什么我们忍气吞声忍辱负重，最后却只能被当做瘟疫一样让所有人避之不及？！甚至要被打上抹不去的烙印像低贱的奴隶一样活着！”

“会长”那张脸上终于出现了实质的裂痕，强行用魔法制造出来的皮囊已经到了极限，再也无法支撑下去，皮肤和衣物黏着在一起，慢慢地糜烂然后开始滴落，黏腻浓稠的液滴就像是融化的蜡烛。属于女人的脸蛋和身体慢慢地暴露在了空气中，我挑了挑眉，没有什么退让的意思。  
阿玛图斯像是被什么东西哽了一下，这次他什么都没有说，只是沉默着转过了身。

完全不在乎自己的模样，露出了真面目的女巫将手中凝聚成形的冰剑朝我砸了过来，却被我轻松躲开，她只好继续哑着嗓子冲我咆哮：“而那个忽略自己同胞、蔑视吾主的异端杂种却能自由自在地活着！！甚至得到其他种族的尊重？！”  
吼完，她重重地吐出了一口气，好像冷静了一些，可声音也哑得不成样子了：“于是我吃掉了瑟维尼雅，用她来增强我的力量，然后毫不费力地突破了你们所谓的防御系统，像宰杀牲畜一样夺走了这个男人的生命。”

说到这里，她眼中的光彩慢慢黯淡了下去，唇角扯出了狞恶的弧度，像极了唇边沾着血的狡黠猎食者：“我在他的血肉里睡去，用他的皮来伪装我的身体，变成了他的样子，开始控制这里所有垂死挣扎的人。”  
说着，她重重地向后倒去，像是要就如此死去。但凭空出现的猩红血肉凝合物却接住了她的身体，这让她立刻收敛了几分癫狂，病态的情爱攀爬上她的眉宇，她开始像抚摸情人一样温柔地抚摸着它：“哦…瑟维尼雅…我的爱人……”  
“肉团”蠕动着，像是在回应她的爱抚，它们看上去亲密无间。

我看着眼前的一切，想通了所有的事情。  
突兀出现的猛犸象是她魔法的产物，一个充斥着暴怒和疯狂的产物，而那个从来不敢和我正面冲突的莱尔也是因为受到了控制，这才整天像个吃饱了撑着的弱智一样来找我吵架。  
至于33层那群人，血液已经被彻底污染了，污染源此刻正拥抱着一切的始作俑者，亲吻她赤裸的身体。

无妄之灾。

别人的魔法或许可以叫天赋或者是诅咒，我的却是被强加的，不管我想不想要，当我醒来的那一刻起，我就已经没有选择了。我不知道她的那些咒骂究竟意味着什么，我也不在乎。同样的，我也不是她们的“同胞”，我是被后天改造的产物。

想到这里，我突然变得比之前任何一个时刻还要冷静。看着眼前几乎要融为一体的两个存在，我回应了阿玛图斯拥抱安抚我的双手，心中默默念动流淌在血液里的咒语。几秒后，及时张开的护盾将爆炸的冲击和碎裂的玻璃阻挡在外，我和情人安稳地站在原地，而眼前只剩下了焦黑凹陷的地板，一旁的强化玻璃已经整块碎裂。

从头武装到脚的守卫随后冲了进来，黑漆漆的枪口排成一列对着我和阿玛图斯。我没有动，看向最后走出来的人，情绪竟然也没有波澜，只是慢慢开口：“会长。”  
他杵着拐杖，却丝毫看不出行走不便的样子，只有微微弯曲的膝盖能证明他的某些过去。  
“做得不错。”他说。

#8  
我和阿玛图斯相拥着从顶楼坠落，然后稳稳落地。  
没有回头看，我带他离开了乐园。

#9  
“玛丽安，我发誓我没有看到那个贱……那个女人的身体。”  
“我知道，阿玛图斯。”


End file.
